Gracias a una traicion
by Negumi-chan
Summary: Death the Kid es, ahora, el Dios de la muerte, remplazando a su padre, sin embargo, aquella alianza que tanto había costado forjar, es rota, creando un caos en el que, al fin, Kid logra reunir valor para confesarle la verdad a su mejor amigo.../ Yaoi KidStar/ basado en el manga


**Yo molestando de nuevo :D**

**Bueno, este fic pueden encontrarlo en Amor Yaoi también, por los que, de casualidad, lo conozcan. Decidi subirlo aquí con un par de ajustes minimos. Ojala les guste y perdón por lo absurdamente ridículo que pueda ser u.u**

**Si no has leído el manga, o no te hicieron spoiler ya del final (como a mi) ni lo leas que no entenderas un cacahuate. Sin más...**

**Disfruten, criaturitas de internet!**

* * *

-¡Black Star!- grito la chica al ver a su técnico desplomarse pesadamente sobre el piso del gimnasio del Shibusen. Estaban bajo ataque, las brujas, eternas enemigas del shibusen, habían ideado un plan "brillante", a solo una semana de que Death tomase el mando.

-¡Traidoras!- era la palabra que se oia en todo el recinto, la alianza forjada poco antes de la muerte de Shinigami-sama, como se le seguía conociendo, se había ido al caño. Death-sama, como era conocido desde "aquel" dia corrió con las Thompson, ya deaths scythe, en manos, listo para luchar, pero el grito de la hoja demoniaca lo hizo detenerse, dejo a Maka a cargo de la ofensiva y corrió a ayudar a su amigo.

¿Amigo?

Esa palabra le sonaba ajena, extraña, no le sonaba adecuada, su amistad con Black solo era eso, amistad, pero desde lo de Eibon se había vuelto mucho mas para Kid.

Y, es que Black lo había salvado, no solo le había salvado de ese libro de pecados y locura, lo había salvado del infierno que comenzaba a formarse en su mente, de la oscuridad que, antes, inundaba su corazón. En las peores situaciones, el ninja siempre estaba ahí para apoyarle, para hacerle ver que no todo estaba perdido.

Cuando estaba por llegar al sitio de donde provenía el llanto del arma se topo con la misma

-KID!- la chica estaba muy palida- B-black, lo hirieron.

Después de eso la hizo a un lado y abrió la puerta frente a el, el lugar estaba lleno de escombros, las brujas ya habían terminado con el lugar, pero una mota azul resaltaba entre el polvo, Death solto a sus armas y corrió hacia el, la simetría valia un soberano pepino en ese momento, mientras tanto, Tsubaki le contaba todo a las chicas

-…entonces quede atrapada, pero cuando salí, ya se habían ido y Black se desplomo

-chicas-hablo Patty, ella también había madurado, y se había dado cuenta de que era mejor no interferir en ese momento – chicas, creo que es mejor que nos vayamos

-P-pero Patty, no podemos…

-Liz, si Death-sama esta aquí, nosotras deberíamos ir a ayudar a Maka, yo te usare, y será fácil que Tsubaki ayude a quien lo necesite

Tenía razón, las chicas le hicieron caso y se marcharon

-Black, Black!- repetia Kid -Despierta, debemos salir de aquí

El peliazul tocio débilmente

-K-kid, perdón, Death-sama ¿esta bien?

-Y-yo estoy bien, me preocupas tu

-Yo?- pregunto, seguía débil

-Vamos, te llevare a un sitio seguro- lo alzo en su espalda y comenzó a caminar, lo llevaría al Death Room, era lo mas seguro que conocía en ese momento Black sintió su poca fuerza y decidio, tenia que decirle a kid, porque conocía la probabilidad de que alguno de los 2 muriera, probablemente él, esa noche

-Kid, y-yo TE AMO

El shinigami se sorprendio, pero no dismuniyo su pazo, también el sabia de la anterior probabilidad y decidio que no seria el ninja

-Black Star, gracias, yo, también te quiero, y no dejare que te dañen- el peliazul se desvanecio en la espalda de Kid- Te amo

Acelero el paso, se aseguraría de que Black se salvara, detendría a las brujas y, al fin, lograría ser feliz con el peliazul

Una explocion mas...

No importaba, solo importaba que Black Star estuviera bien

_CUANDO ESTABA PERDIDO EN EL MAR DE OSCURIDAD, LLEGASTE TU Y ME ILUMINASTE, POR ESO TE AMO, PORQUE ERES TU, MI ESTRELLA_

* * *

**REALMENTE NO SE SI TENGA O NO LOGICA, PERO POR FAVOR, NO ME CULPEN SI ESTA TODO RARO, CULPEN A LA MAESTRA DE MATEMATICAS QUE HACE QUE ME DUERMA EN SU CLASE **

**POR CIERTO: ¿Qué pensarían al escuchar "Que hable el silencio" y "Decir Te Amo sin palabras"?**

**¿_Review?_**


End file.
